Mujeres
by alyzama
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou siempre ha tenido problemas a la hora de tratar con las mujeres. Para él, la mayoria son molestas y complicadas, pero solo hay unas cuantas por las que siente aprecio y respeto. Pero ultimamente no puede sacarse de la cabeza a una molesta y brabucona pelinegra. Pasen y lean :3


Bueno ahora les traigo otro oneshot, esta vez es un HitsuKarin.

Desde hace mucho lo había escrito pero no me había animado a subirlo, ¿La razón? No lo se xD

Por eso ayudando con el reto de superar al Hitsumomo, aquí les traigo un fic que tenía guardado.

Espero que les guste.

Así que disfruten la lectura.

Ah y otra cosa, Feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores de este fic, les agradezco a todos lo que leen o han leído mis anteriores trabajos y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias, saludos a todos :3

**MUJERES**

El era orgulloso, serio e imponía respeto a todo aquel que lo mirara de frente, pero a pesar de todo eso, muchas mujeres lo acechaban o simplemente no lo tomaban en serio, especialmente su teniente, la voluptuosa, malcriada, maleducada y fiestera amante del alcohol: Matsumoto Rangiku.

Esa mujer que lo había ayudado a poder entrar al Seireitei, y con eso poder salvar a su abuela, era por eso que le tenía un poco de respeto, y… aunque nadie lo supiera, veía a la rubia despampanante como una hermana o incluso como una madre, por que tuviera los defectos que todo el mundo sabía, la rubia siempre procuraba por su salud y bienestar, siempre y cuando no desapareciera para irse de farra.

Recordó que hace solo unos meses había enfermado de gripe y la mujer al enterarse que no había ido al escuadrón, fue a su casa donde lo obligo (a punta de chillidos) a comer algo para que se recuperara más pronto.

Por otro lado, en las misiones la rubia siempre hacia bien su trabajo, procurando ante todo la seguridad de sus subordinados así como el cumplir la misión de forma rápida y eficaz, aunque al terminar la misión se fuera de farra hasta quedar casi en coma etílico.

Pero algo le preocupaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo al peliblanco, y eso era la tristeza que reflejaba en algunas veces la rubia, y el sabía perfectamente porque o más bien por quien era esa mirada: Ichimaru Gin. Matsumoto amo profundamente al de ojos rasgados, lo supo en una noche de copas que tuvo con Isshin solo unos meses después de haber entrado al decimo escuadrón, pero la indiferencia y hasta desprecio del peliblanco mayor la herían demasiado. Lo peor fue cuando después de lo ocurrido con Aizen, la rubia se entero que en realidad Gin había aparentado el apoyar al castaño, Matsumoto se sumió tanto en la depresión que parecía un ser sin vida que solo dejaba correr los días, ahora tras varios años de haber ocurrido ese accidente, parecía haberse recuperado, pero en algunas ocasiones su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

Otra de las mujeres que siempre estaban a su lado y que en muchas ocasiones lo trataban como un niño era Hinamori Momo, la única chica que lo había tratado como persona cuando era pequeño y que él había jurado proteger pasase lo que pasase, pero… como todos saben había fallado de forma humillante.

Hinamori era como su hermana, pero la forma en que lo trataba en casi la mayoría del tiempo lo ponía de nervios, y más cuando lo llamaba de esa manera tan irritante "Shiro-chan" ¿A caso no sabía que él era un capitán y ella una teniente?, bueno, está bien (si así lo quieren considerar) que lo llamara cuando estaban de visita con la abuela ¿Pero llamarlo así cuando estaban de servicio o frente a sus subordinados o amigos?... simplemente lo molestaba, el ya no era un niño, el ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero para Hinamori siempre seria su pequeño hermanito.

Toshirou se sentía en varias ocasiones molesto por la actitud "depresiva" de la pequeña shinigami y todo por recordar al "maldito traidor", Hinamori idolatraba a su ex-capitán y cuando este destapo su plan para acabar con la sociedad de almas y la intento asesinar, su mundo se vino abajo, lucho durante meses para recuperarse físicamente y le tomo un par de años poder superar y asimilar el engaño de Aizen.

La única mujer a la que le permitiría llamarlo como quisiera y quería mucho más que a las dos anteriores era a su abuela, la mujer que lo adopto y lo amo más que a nadie cuando estaba solo y todo el mundo le temía, esa mujer que le brindo el cariño y amor de una madre, fue por ella que no se convirtió en el monstruo que todos pensaban que seria.

Cada vez que tenía tiempo libre iba a visitarla y le llevaba lo que a ella le gustaba. Él varias veces le insistió que fuera a vivir con él a su casa que estaba dentro del Seireitei pero la mujer se negó diciendo que amaba su casa y que no se sentiría comoda molestándolo o que se distrajera preocupándose por su cuidado.

Pero si ella lo consideraba así, no la iba a obligar a nada, era mejor que ella viviera donde quisiera, además era ya una anciana y si quería pasar sus días en el lugar que ella amaba, la complacería, pero eso no significaba que la tuviera vigilada por si algo malo le llegara a suceder.

.

.

.

Pero… ahora otra mujer había llegado a su vida y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el hacerlo enojar, esa mujer que la conoció cuando era una niña…. La hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, el actual capitán del treceavo escuadrón.

Esa mujer era la más irritante de todas las mujeres que conocía, incluso más que Matsumoto. Ella era engreída, mandona, siempre hacia lo que quería, y buscaba la oportunidad de retarlo a pelear, en pocas palabras era la versión femenina de Ichigo.

Kurosaki Karin… así se llamaba esa mujer, con solo pensar en ella suspiraba pensando en que locuras estaba haciendo al ser subordinada del onceavo escuadrón, desde que ella y su familia habían llegado a la sociedad de almas la mayor parte de los "desperfectos" en los edificios y construcciones del Seretei eran culpa de los Kurosaki.

Y… había algo que lo molestaba en los últimos meses y era que Matsumoto y otros shinigamis rumoreaban que él y la Kurosaki estaban enamorados.

¿Él enamorado? ¿El frio y serio capitán del decimo? ¡Tonterías! ¿Com podría él fijarse en esa chica tan desesperante pero sobretodo era hija de su ex-capitán? Ni loco se enamoraría de Karin…

O eso trataba de convencerse, porque aunque lo negara y dijera una y otra vez que no era cierto y se enojara con Matsumoto de que estaba loca, la verdad era que él Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Karin.

Karin tenía varias características de las mujeres más cercanas a él, de Matsumoto tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enojar con el más mínimo esfuerzo pero también de cuidar y preocuparse por él cuando estaba enfermo o en problemas, de Hinamori el llamarlo tan despectivamente pero también el de estar con él cuando se sentía mal… y por último de su abuela tenia la habilidad de hacerlo sentir bien y de hacerlo sonreír sin que ella lo supiera.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella fue cuando tras una misión que hicieron en conjunto ella casi es asesinada por un arrancar, tal fue su furia y enojo que del hollow evolucionado no quedo ni el polvo, cuando recupero la cordura se dio cuenta que se había propasado y que el factor que lo había llegado a eso fue su desesperación al ver a la pelinegra caer inconsciente al suelo.

El problema ahora era que nadie se debía de enterar de eso, en definitiva nadie debía saberlo. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a las habladurías de los shinigamis y… más que nada de los Kurosaki?

Ichigo lo mataría y por su parte Isshin los casaría en ese momento, y eso no lo permitiría.

Todo era tan molesto y frustrante, debía sacarse de la mente a la Kurosaki, su orgullo se lo exigia pero su jodido corazón lo traicionaba cada vez que estaba con la pelinegra.

Amaba sus ojos color ónix, eran hermosos y brillantes, su bello rostro delicado, ¡Por kami! Su cuerpo era perfecto, delgado pero debidamente trabajado, largas piernas y sus manos eran pequeñas pero fuertes y… algo que había notado eran esos labios tan delgados pero rosados y antojables.

-¡Demonios!- Se quejaba cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Lo peor era que últimamente, cuando estaba cerca de ella, se reprimía dolorosamente para no saltar sobre ella y abrazarla y besarla ¿A caso era idiota? Si, si lo era, y, lo que aumentaba (si aun más) su enojo era que era muy amistosa con los hombres del onceavo escuadrón, donde solo había dos mujeres, ella y Yachiru la teniente a cargo, los demás parecían bestias en vez de hombres, machos alfa hormonados y con una crítica falta de neuronas. Karin al ser una mujer bella y fuerte era idolatrada por todos esos hombres, aunque no se preocupaba por que ella fuera atacada por uno de ellos porque era lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar con ellos n menos de un golpe, no, no era eso, el problema era que al escuadrón habían ingresado varios jóvenes apuestos y fuertes, y… Karin con el carácter que tenia, se había hecho amiga rápidamente de los nuevos reclutas.

-Malditos idiota- Se quejaba el peliblanco cada vez que veía a uno de los "mocosos novatos" cerca de la pelinegra, mientras Matsumoto reía como loca al ver a su capitán reventar de celos.

…

-¡Toshiro! ¡Hey te estoy hablando! ¡Despierta!-

El peliblanco despertó exaltado al escuchar la voz de la mujer con la que estaba soñando.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kurosaki? Estaba durmiendo-

-¿Qué hora crees que es? Ya son las cuatro y tiene dos horas que te estoy buscando, vamos levántate papá te está esperando-

-No voy a ir-

-Tienes que ir, papá está muy emocionado y cree que vas a ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños-

-Ni loco voy a ir a esa fiesta-

-No seas amargado, vamos levántate-

-No lo hare Kurosaki, la última vez que fui a una de sus fiestas la pase muy mal-

-Que nena eres Toshiro-

Una vena se inflamo en la frente del peliblanco al recordar como un ebrio Ichigo lo perseguía por toda la sociedad de almas al reclamarle que él le quería quitar a su hermana, y todo por culpa de Matsumoto.

-No iré-

Karin se acerco a Toshiro, lo tomo del pecho y lo jalo hacia ella hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Vendrás conmigo quieras o no-

El rostro de capitán del decimo se enrojeció violentamente al mirar los labios de la pelinegra.

-Yo… yo… yo no iré, me niego a ir contigo-

La Kurosaki sonrió al ver el nerviosismo del peliblanco y sin pensarlo dos veces acerco su rostro aun más al de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?-

-T…t…t…t tu… estás loca-

Karin sonrió con superioridad.

-Tal vez si lo estoy-

Y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar lo jalo más hacia él y lo beso, los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron con gran sorpresa al sentir el cálido contacto de la pelinegra, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que se sentía a punto de desmayarse, el beso se intensificaba a cada segundo hasta que en un movimiento ambos abrieron sus bocas haciendo aun más profundo el contacto, su mente se torno en blanco y solo disfrutaba el momento hasta que bruscamente la Kurosaki se separo de él, su mente en ese instante proceso lo que había pasado y el sonrojo en su rostro casi hace que su cabeza explotara.

-¿Qué… qué… qué demonios fue eso?- Pregunto entre balbuceos mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-Jejejejeje ¿Quieres saberlo? Si lo quieres tendrás que atraparme- Le contesto la Kurosaki mientras emprendía la huida rumbo a la mansión Shiba.

-¡Kurosaki!-

Toushirou jamás entendería a las mujeres y mucho menos a la bella pelinegra.

…..

¿Qué les pareció?

Yo reí como loca la estar escribiéndolo.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos.


End file.
